Familia Aleasă
by RebelzHeart
Summary: They said that the people you chose to be family were more important than blood. Roy, Wally and Dick were learning that.
1. The Ice Cream Parlor

**About the Ages:** Roy's about 14 or so, while Wally and Dick are 9. I know that Wally's supposed to be two years older than Dick, and that Roy's not that much older than them, but I had always just kind of assumed that they were the same age, and I like the idea of Roy being a lot older than them, so... yeah. Sorry if the change of the ages affects your enjoyment, please feel free to tell me if you want me to keep the age gaps the same.

 _Mama Perry's Ice Cream Parlor_ was a safe, warm environment, with it's 60's style chairs, antique glass lights, old fashioned atmosphere and classic flavors.

Or, at least, it was _supposed_ to be until _someone_ just _had_ to attempt to rob the place.

Roy was so done.

So, so done.

First, Flash and Batman had to dump their brats on him (when he had a _date_ , thank you very much), and then Ollie _bribed him_ (just to get back at him, Roy was going to use that money for something dumb, like drugs... just to stick it in Ollie's pretentious, stupidly rich face), and then his date dumped him when he tried to reschedule.

Not only that, Robin and Kid Flash were monsters (he had always known that, but they were _9_ , and it was a well known fact that 9 was one of the worst ages children could be) in human flesh.

Within two seconds, Robin was bounding around on the ceiling rafters (the ones that Batman had specifically told him were unstable), and Kid Flash was racing around in a blur, asking Roy in a rush of words if he could go to China for some dumplings ("I'll be fast, I promise!" He shouted when Roy had refused. "I can run around the world in a few minutes, I think."), and then trying to sneak out when Roy denied him.

In the end, he decided to take them to get some ice cream in a calm, _orderly_ fashion.

"So, Speedemon," Robin grinned at Roy, his sunglasses still perched neatly on his nose. (Roy had told him that it was _Speedy_ , and to just call him Roy in public, but Robin seemed to not only think that 'Speedemon' sounded cooler, but enjoyed agitating Roy.) "Can I get three scoops of Rainbow, Cotton Candy, and Double Fudge Swirl?"

" _One scoop_." Roy replied tightly, mentally mourning over the fact that he was probably going to have to use the money that Ollie had bribed him with to sate the brats. "That's it."

"Whaaat?" Wally whined, one leg bouncing at his spot next to Roy. "But I have, like, a super fast mebotabi-whatever, so I get to have more, right?"

"No," Roy replied firmly, tightening his grip on Wally's hand. "One scoop, and one scoop only."

"You're no fun." Robin sulked, having somehow climbed his way up Roy's body and perched himself neatly on Roy's shoulders.

"Get off of me, or I'll be even less fun." Roy growled, swatting vaguely at Robin's spot on his shoulders.

Robin cackled, pressing two hands over Roy's eyes. "Nah, you're funny when you're mad." He replied cheerfully as Roy jerked violently. "But getting mad's no good. Batman says that when you're mad, your mind is clouded over, and then you're no good in a fight."

"Do you want me to fight you?" Roy demanded as he let go of Wally's hand to pull Robin off of his shoulders, grumbling when the tips of Robin's shoes scraped against his ears.

Robin's features lit up, "Can we fight?" He asked excitedly, toes bouncing up and down childishly as Roy set him back on the ground.

"No!" Roy snapped, pushing his hand into Robin's and held out his free hand to the side. "Wally, hold my hand."

Silence answered.

Snapping his head around, Roy groaned at the empty spot beside him. "Robin, where did Wally go?" He demanded.

Robin shrugged innocently. "I was on your head the entire time, I wasn't really focusing on Wallman."

Then there was the sound of shattering glass, and a scream pierced the air.

Roy closed his eyes, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he muttered, "This is not happening. I am not seeing this, I am not hearing this, this is a nice, peaceful day where nothing bad will..."

The echo of a gunshot reached his ears, and his hands slipped out of Robin's as a blur of wind slipped past, only to be followed by the sound of a gun cracking against a skull.

He hated this. He hated this so, so much.

Roy was _so_ done.

(Whatever poor group of saps had decided to rob the parlor were going to suffer. He did not need to deal with this right now, he already had brats to take care of.)

"Stay here." Roy commanded Robin, the boy's scream of _"Wally!"_ barely escaping before Roy was in front of the freak that had ruined his already sour day. "Were you the one that touched Wally?" He asked quietly, voice low and gravelly.

The man's lips stretched out into an amused grin, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Roy's fist was slamming into his face, knee smashing into his stomach and fingers grasping the gun before he could answer.

Spinning around, he smashed the barrel of the gun into the skull of a companion, easily weaving through the broken glass and bringing down the idiots who had disrupted what was supposed to be a nice day.

"I'm already feeling sour." He snarled to the last goon, easily twisting the crowbar from his hands and slamming his head against the wall. "So do me a favor and turn yourselves in, before I smash in your skull and you're out _permanently_."

Whimpering pathetically, the man barely had time to bob his head into a nod before he was out.

Turning around, Roy's eyes scanned the room for Robin and Wally, his eyes landing on them talking excitedly over the fight and whether or not this would affect how much ice cream they would get, Wally looking as easy as though nothing had happened, the bruise on his temple already long gone.

Storming over to them, Roy demanded, "What was that?"

The two looked up, features a creepy mix of awe and excitement as Robin replied cheerfully, "That was _awesome_!"

"Not that," Roy snapped, trying to ignore the pleased pride swelling up in his chest as he turned to Wally, "What was _that_ , going at the goons by yourself? You could have gotten yourself a concussion, or worse, killed!"

"Aw, so you do care." Wally replied teasingly, a bright smile lighting his lips.

"I don't...! You don't...!" Grumbling, Roy shoved his hands into his pockets as the occupants of the ice cream parlor crowded around him, excited voices giving their thanks and awe.

"Whatever you order is on the house." The cashier promised, handing Roy his phone number with a wink. "And if you want to take me somewhere later, you know where to find me."

"Since it's free..." Wally turned to exchange glances with Robin before the two looked expectantly at Roy.

"...we can have lots of scoops, right?" Robin finished, grin wider than the Cheshire Cat's.

"You guys..." Roy groaned as he rubbed his fingers against the sides of his head. "Fine. Whatever. Take a million scoops, I don't care."

"Alright!" Wally cheered, dashing over to the cashier and excitedly ordering, "A million scoops, please!"

The cashier seemed to take it in stride, seeming amused as he patiently explained that they had a limit of five scoops per cone, and flirting with Roy occasionally.

All in all, it was an okay day.

Not that he'd ever admit it to Ollie... no, he was going to squeeze as much money and gripe about this for as long as he could.

And besides, he didn't want them to think that he was okay with doing this.

Because he was _never_ doing it again.

(Or so he vowed, until a few days later when Wally appeared at his door, claiming that it was movie night and explaining... or something close to whining... they really wanted to watch the movie with him.)

 **A/N:** Yeah... I feel like Roy wouldn't automatically like Robin and Wally, but they'd more grow on him, so I might be a bit slower on building their relationship. So... was it okay? Sorry that it was so short (and random. I'm making a lot of random fics now, and I'm so sorry for any people following me).


	2. Batter Everywhere

**Reply to No dice(Guest):** Thanks. I adore these three as well, although I did think that my first chapter had a bit less fluff than I would have liked.

"We're dead!" Robin moaned as he surveyed the kitchen, raising a hand to wipe a stray piece of batter from his face. "Dead, dead, _dead_!"

"We're not dead." Roy insisted nervously, eyes flickering from the batter on the walls to the various ingredients spilled on the ground. "We're just going to... clean up this mess, and then pretend that this never happened."

Wally shrugged, zipping from place to place. "I can clean this up!" He declared proudly. "No problem."

"Really?" Robin asked hopefully, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah!" Wally agreed, a bright smile lighting up his features before it faltered slightly. "Except, you know, I'm not allowed to use super speed indoors."

Roy groaned as he tossed a piece of... something or the other... into the sink. "It's an emergency." He whined, "Please, Wally?"

"I can't break the rules." Wally replied firmly, turning on the tap and washing the various pots and pans and batter covered mystery items in the sink, fingers vibrating slightly over the tough spots. "Dad said that if I break one more rule, he's going to..." He cut himself off and shuddered dramatically.

"Batman's like that, too." Robin agreed unhappily, pulling a piece of cloth from a drawer and tossing it to Roy. "If I break a rule, then he won't let me go on patrol with him!" He started wiping down the counter, stopping every so often to wash the batter off of his cloth.

"Ollie doesn't usually care what I do," Roy admitted, "But if he comes in to see the mess we made in his kitchen, even he's going to be breathing fire."

"So, we're dead." Robin repeated, moaning as he moved on from the counter to the walls. "Do you think that we can finish this up before they come back?"

"Of course we can!" Wally replied, optimism lining his voice. "We're not only going to clean this all up and leave the kitchen sparkling clean, we're going to have a nice, perfect batch of chocolate chip cookies all ready for them to eat."

Robin's features lit up as he did a backflip off of his spot crouching on the counter and he landed in front of Wally, noses practically touching. "You really think so?" He asked hopefully, lips stretched into a bright smile.

"No, we're dead." Roy said flatly, kneeling on the ground as he swiped at a few stray bits of flour that refused to come out from the cracks in the tiles.

Robin's shoulders slumped as he glanced at Roy. "Make up your mind, guys." He whined, "First Wallman gets my hopes up, then Speedemon brings me down? Are we going to live or die?" Throwing his hands up dramatically, he flipped back to his place on the counter and starting wiping the walls again. "It's not like we can be zombies."

"Why not?" Wally asked curiously as he tucked the last pot into the dishwasher. "Zombies are real, aren't they?"

Robin's nose wrinkled as his shoulders lifted into a cautious shrug. "Heck if I know." He replied, his high pitched voice sounding as though he were mimicking someone.

With great irritation, Roy realized that it was probably him that Robin was mimicking. He opened his mouth to berate Robin for doing so, but found that he couldn't quite muster up the energy to hold the tiring conversation about the morals of making fun of people that he was sure would follow if he did so.

"Why did we think that this was a good idea in the first place?" He asked warily as Wally joined Robin in wiping the walls.

"I wanted cookies." Wally sighed, the longing in his voice clearly showing that he still wanted to eat some. "I'm hungry, Roy. Can we have food?"

Holding back a growl, Roy replied in a voice as calm as he could force it to be, (which wasn't calm at all,) "Once we finish cleaning up, alright?"

"Alright," Oddly enough, Wally didn't argue, but flashed Roy a quick smile before turning back to the walls and scrubbing a bit faster. "Thanks, Roy."

Huh. He hadn't expected Wally, of all people, to have manners.

Feeling odd, Roy squirmed slightly before cautiously responding, "No problem."

"This is boring." Robin announced, sticking out his tongue in concentration as he pulled a stubborn piece of butter from beneath the light switch and swiped at it with his towel. "When is it going to be over?"

"When we finish cleaning." Roy replied curtly, unable to be annoyed with Robin as his own impatience at the mess swelled up.

"When will we finish cleaning?" Robin asked as he turned around, perched neatly on the edge of the counter, his legs dangling over the side.

 _We'll finish when we finish,_ Roy wanted to snap, but he didn't want to make Robin feel bad for asking the question, or guilt Wally for making the mess, so he glanced around and guessed, "By the time that we finish singing 25 songs."

"Really?" Excitement snaked it's way into Robin's voice as he cheerfully exclaimed, "Alright! What songs?"

"Whatever song you want." Roy decided, figuring that it couldn't be so bad. "You and Wally can take turns."

Being forced to sing along with them and 500 bottles of beer on the wall later, Roy was finding himself seriously regretting allowing the two to choose willy nilly.

Watching their bright smiles, though, he couldn't find himself regretting it.

Well, at least, not if he avoided thinking about it.

"29 bottles of beer on the wall, 29 bottles of beer..."

And suddenly, they were done.

Just like that.

Roy let out a sigh of relef as he leaned back from the mess, the tightness in his chest loosening ever so slightly.

 _That wasn't so bad_. He thought.

Then Wally pulled on his pant leg, eyes bright in anticipation and hope as he asked cheerfully, "Can we make cookies, now?"

 _No._ Roy wanted to say.

(Somehow, though, they ended up making the cookies while singing yet another throat drying rendition of 100 bottles of beer on the wall.)


End file.
